


青春期

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun





	青春期

“早安吻呢？”洪知秀手里拿着报纸坐在桌前，看着随便啃了两口早餐就要出门的文俊辉问到，被提问者本人心虚地头都不敢回。  
洪知秀是文俊辉在美国读书寄宿家庭的主人，一般来讲寄宿家庭都会是一个完整且传统的美国家庭，但洪知秀是一位二十八岁事业有成的单身男青年，文俊辉从十岁开始就住在他家了。  
文俊辉，今年十五岁，昨天第一次经历的男性青春期正常生理现象，对象就是正喝咖啡的温柔美国哥哥，洪知秀。

“发生什么事了吗？”洪知秀放下报纸走到玄关处，看着低头穿鞋的文俊辉。因为紧张文俊辉鞋带系了好几次都还是一团乱麻，洪知秀叹了口气，蹲下身来把文俊辉的脚抬在自己膝盖上，把打成死结的鞋带散开再重新系好。  
“都是十五岁的大男孩了怎么鞋带都还系不好呢？”洪知秀摸摸文俊辉的头，“去上课吧，别迟到了。”说完在文俊辉脸侧印下一个吻，带着他常喝的黑咖啡的香气，文俊辉捂住了脸再见都没说就跌跌撞撞地跑了出去。

早安吻也不是洪知秀强加给他的，是他刚来美国的时候要求的。  
“我在家里的时候妈妈每天会给我一个早安吻……”十岁的文俊辉在门口迟迟不走，已经提好公文包的洪知秀疑惑地转过头来，听到文俊辉小小声地这么说。  
洪知秀半蹲下来跟文俊辉平视，“那俊尼希望知秀哥哥也这么做吗？”文俊辉看着有着漂亮眼睛的哥哥用力点了点头，洪知秀笑起来，捧住文俊辉的脸在他额头上亲了一下，小孩马上开心了起来，也在洪知秀的脸颊上用力吧唧了一口，然后拉住洪知秀的手。“哥哥我们出门吧！”

这个习惯一直保留到十五岁。  
但是现在的情况不一样了。文俊辉扯着书包带走在路上，想着昨天晚上的梦，脸更红了一点，早上还特地换了裤子，希望知秀哥不要发现。  
文俊辉觉得自己可能是第一次喜欢一个人，心情实在太过于紧张，于是进教室之前先拐进了卫生间，打开洗手池的水龙头接了点水用力拍了拍脸，冷静文俊辉，你应该只是太依赖洪知秀了。这不是喜欢，这不是喜欢，这不是喜欢。反复默念三次抬起头看了看镜子里自己的脸，嗯，非常优秀，昨天收到的隔壁韩国小姐姐的情书还没看，要不等下给她一个回复吧。  
他到教室以后把课本从书包里拿出来放桌上，却在包里发现了用盒子装好的三明治，便当盒上还贴了便利贴。  
「参加舞蹈社团很累吧？给你做了三明治，下午训练饿了的话要吃哦」  
他忍不住看着便利贴傻笑起来，洪知秀字写得很漂亮，虽然不会中文但是当初为了更好照顾文俊辉特地学了一点，在英语的留言之外歪歪扭扭地写着中文的加油。  
虽然还不清楚喜欢到底是什么，但是洪知秀这样的人不喜欢真的太难了。  
文俊辉把脸埋在手里发出哀嚎，同为中国留学生的徐明浩走到他后面坐下。“怎么了？晚上有跟其他学校社团的比赛，去不去？”  
文俊辉急忙把便当盒藏好，“去去去。”话音刚落手机响起了清脆的消息提示音，是洪知秀，发短信来问他晚上有没有空，想一起去外面吃晚饭。文俊辉盯着手机沉默了好一会儿，徐明浩看他半天没反应，探过头来想看看到底是什么消息，文俊辉却猛然惊醒，把手机收到胸前不给看。  
“明浩啊比赛我不去了，帮我跟顺荣和灿加油，我有点事。”  
徐明浩挑了挑眉。“约会？”“不不不不不是的！”徐明浩看文俊辉砰地一下涨红了脸，笑得腰都直不起来。  
等下午社团训练完，文俊辉嚼着三明治在学校门口等洪知秀来接。黑色的轿车缓缓停在他面前，文俊辉从护栏上跳下来，打开后座车门把自己躺了进去。  
“今天怎么样？”洪知秀问他，“今天历史课好难，而且那个老太婆还抓着我不放。”文俊辉嘴里东西还没咬完有点口齿不清，“我可能下周有个舞蹈比赛要出去一个星期，住宿和交通学校已经在安排了。”  
“好的。”洪知秀点点头，“晚上吃什么？”文俊辉把头靠在驾驶座的靠垫上问，洪知秀的皮肤近在咫尺。  
文俊辉突然闻到了香水味。  
他平常不喷香水的。  
“吃法国菜。”洪知秀目视前方。“你很早以前就说想吃的那家。”  
他还换了西装，这不是他平常上班的那一套。  
“晚上……有什么事吗？”  
“有个人你可能要见一下。”洪知秀说得很含糊，但文俊辉脑子里的弦一下子绷紧了。

“这是玛丽简。这是文俊辉。”  
-是女朋友吗？  
我以前说过我想吃这家餐厅吗？  
-他们看起来聊的很开心。  
这是什么我吃不出来。  
-看起来好配。  
我训练完好像还没洗澡。  
-洪知秀看起来很开心。  
那个韩国女生的情书被我扔哪里去了？  
-洪知秀喜欢她。

“对不起。”文俊辉猛得站起来，桌上的银质刀叉碰撞发出清脆的声响，高脚杯里的葡萄酒倒了出来，洒在了他身上。  
“俊尼怎么了？”洪知秀担忧地看着他，玛丽简也迅速低声叫了服务员，随即转过头来安慰他。“没事的俊，这套衣服等下让侍者拿去处理一下。”  
外国女人漂亮的蓝绿色眼珠盯着他，文俊辉觉得自己有点撑不住了，“我身体有点不舒服，先回去了。你们先吃，我自己带钥匙了。”说着就离开了餐厅。  
夜晚的纽约闹市区依然灯火通明车水马龙，文俊辉也不在意自己的正装，靠在墙上摩擦了一路。他也不知道自己走到哪里了，走到一家不起眼的港式甜品店面前停住了脚。  
“一杯奶茶。”

青春期的悸动或许只存在一瞬间，但在那一瞬间绝对是真实存在的，像是刚吹出来的肥皂泡颜色绚烂。  
但泡泡总是会破的。

END


End file.
